It's Time To Go Dexter
by dberry533
Summary: Will Dexter finally be able to leave Miami behind with his family? Can Deb get over her terrible feelings for Hannah and join them? The hurricane will be a problem for them. But that's not the only problem.


It's Time to Go Dexter….

It's the day before the disastrous hurricane hits the beautiful city of Miami. Dexter Morgan has a plan to escape the United States with his love, Hannah McKay and his son, Harrison. There is just a few things he needs to accomplish before leaving. It's very difficult for Dexter to accept that the beloved Dr. Vogel is dead. She was killed by her own son, Daniel Vogel. Dexter is just like Daniel, only Dexter does not kill innocent people. Daniel is still in the wind and Debra Morgan is closing in on his location. The US Marshal that is looking for Hannah McKay, who is a fugitive herself, stumbles across Daniel and Debra. Daniel kills the Marshal and fatally shoots Debra.

While Debra is now in Intensive Care at the Miami Hospital, the hurricane is closing in fast with wind speeds up close to 200 mph. All patients need to be moved to a secure location outside of the hurricane area. Debra is coherent and Dexter needs to move fast to ensure her survival and take care of Daniel once and for all. The city of Miami is now in panic mode. People are vandalizing stores and ran sacking homes like its the beginning of the apocalypse. Dexter finally gets a hit on Daniel's phone from the Miami Metro Police Forensics Unit. He then scurries to his location, knowing that he has almost no time.

Meanwhile, Harrison and Hannah are prepping themselves for the bus ride to the airport so they can catch one of the final flights out of the city before the dangerous storm hits. The airport is packed and TSA is essentially overrun and there are backups outside the building with people panicking like they are all going to die. Hannah gets Harrison on the bus and they head to the airport. The clouds are thickening and getting darker as they close in on Miami International Airport.

"Harrison, sweetie we need to pack this stuff up we are getting of the bus soon."

She reaches into his lap and begins to pack up his belongings.

"Hannah, is my daddy going to be there?"

"He will be meeting us there. Don't you worry."

"Ok….

Dexter is waiting for Daniel in a secluded spot behind his pick up truck. The wind is already at 65 mph at a constant speed and the sky has darkened to the point where it feels like 8:00 pm when it is really 1:00 pm. Dexter uses the wind and the darkness as his advantage. Daniel reaches the driver side door of his truck and drops his keys on the ground. Dexter waits to make his move at the next gust of wind.

"Fuck me, I forgot my leftovers on the table."

The gust comes with a force and Dexter emerges from behind the bed of the truck and injects animal tranquilizer into Daniel's neck.

"I've been waiting for this for a while you son of a bitch. Don't worry I'll make it quick."

Dragging Daniel's body to the back of his Ford Escape was tricky. Dexter managed to take him down and drag him to Escape in a matter of 2 minutes. No witnesses. As always this went smoothly for the professional serial killer. He climbs into the crossover and heads to the kill room he set up at Dr. Vogel's office. It's the perfect place for a kill room. She's dead and it's a symbol for this bastard to kill him where he killed his own mother. He checks his watch. It's 1:15 pm. The plane leaves Miami International at 7:20 pm. The hurricane hits anywhere from 9:00 pm to 11:00 pm.

"I am cutting this shit way to close. I need to call Hannah."

He pulls out his phone and dials Hannah. Voicemail.

"Hannah, it's me. I'm taking care of two things before I meet you and Harrison at the airport. Deb still needs to be evacuated before the storm hits and I'm taking of Daniel now. I love you. Call me when you get this."

Dexter thinks as he drives closer to Vogel's office. Got that out of the way. Now it's time to what Harry taught me.

He reaches Vogel's office. It is now 2:00 pm. The winds have now picked up to 75 mph. The darkness has grown. Just like Dexter's life, the darkness grows that planet in the wilderness. He parks his car in the back of the lot. He opens the trunk and finds Daniel's body motionless in a ball. He grabs the body and carries it over his right shoulder through the unlocked back door to the beach of the kill room. This kill room really was a beautiful sight to see. He admires his work perfectly. Focus Dexter. As always, he places the body on his surgical table and saurian wraps it tightly to the table. He places pictures of Dr. Vogel and his father on the desk so he can show him his work.

Daniel wakes up from the tranquilizer astonished.

"We both knew this would happen Dexter. My brother… my…"

"Fuck you Daniel. We are NOT brothers. Your mother was a teacher to me and I loved her for that. You killed your own mother."

"I did kill her. And you killed your father."

"Harry died from a heart attack. He overdosed on his heart medication."

"Why did he do that Dexter? To die a loser from suicide? Or to die knowing he created a monster and didn't want to live and see what it was capable of doing? Don't lie to yourself."

"Harry taught me this code to survive. You have no idea how it went and you never will."

Dexter grabs his favorite butcher knife from his beautiful set of tools. He grips it firmly and raises it above his head.

"You will never know why Harry killed himself Dexter. That;s your mystery. He was a fucking cow…."

Dexter plunges the blade into his heart and watches the man die. The rush sends Dexter back into a trance. He imagines Harry, Debra, Hannah and Harrison sitting at a dinner table celebrating Harrison's 8th birthday. Dexter falls on his back and the fall wakes him up. He grabs the angle grinder from his bag and begins to cut up the body. This time was different though. He was in a rush. The cuts were not precise and the mess was not contained as well as usual. This angered Dexter. He puts the pieces of his latest kill in the garbage bags and rounds up the plastic he places around the whole room for blood spatter. He is now ready to dispose of his latest serial killer. A personal kill.

At the hospital, Debra is being moved within the hour to a new, safe location. She grabs her phone and dials her brother. He answers, surprisingly.

"Dexter you asshole, I am being moved in an hour. Where are you?"

"Deb, I'm on my way to see you. You know I can't stay long. I'm meeting Hannah and

Harrison at the airport soon. Remember, I left your ticket to visit us on your dinning room table."

"Yeah Dex I know that. Just get here please before they move me. I need to see you before they cart me off like a fucking cripple to the helicopter."

"Deb I'm coming ok."

He hangs up the phone. This time it rings again but it's Hannah calling.

"Hey you I'm almost done here."

"Dexter, it is crazy as hell around here. Harrison misses his daddy and the plane is on time and it's the last one so please hurry."

"Hannah, I'm visiting Deb then I am coming to you and Harrison. I promise."

"Dexter, I'm just saying, it's time to go."

"I know. See you soon."

He hangs up the phone as he reaches the port of Miami. His boat his rocking heavily and violently in the stormy waters of the ocean. He moves all of his "garbage" onto the boat and starts it up. It is now time to close the book on this life. The life he loved dearly was now going to change into a life where he does not have to kill. The Dark Passenger was no longer in complete control of his desires. His desires were now to be with the family he knew he wanted to be with. All of these thoughts were roaming through his mind as he started his boat for the last time. The waves were controlling his boat more than Dexter anticipated. He knew getting to the dumping site was going to be a problem so he planned for it. He adjusted his engines for the extra push the waves would make on the boat. The clouds were as dark as you could imagine now and the waves were getting even stronger as he came within 100 yards of his target site. upon approaching, a wave smashed Dexter's boat and sent it almost to a capsize. Dexter immediately regained control of his vessel. He turned around quickly as he reached his destination in international waters.

"It's time to get rid of you forever. You will never know what I will become you son of a bitch. Harry would be proud of me and so would Evelyn. You took her from me. Now its time for you to drift away with all the other scum I've vanquished from this Earth. Goodbye Daniel."

As he finishes his final goodbye, he threw the garbage bags into the rigid, dangerous waters of the ocean. He then looked to his watch, which he could now barely see because there was no daylight to be seen.

"I'm late!"

He rushes his boat ever so carefully back to the port of Miami. Upon reaching the port, he attaches his prime possession with a long chain to the dock so that the hurricane would not move it. His phone begins to ring as he reaches his car in the parking lot.

"Hey you. I finished Daniel and I'm now heading to see Deb."

"Dexter, they are taking off 45 minutes early because the hurricane picked up speed. You need to get here now. I mean now."

"Hannah, calm down. I need to see Deb before it's too late…"

"It's time to go Dexter. Now! Deb knows where to meet us when she recovers. You gave her the information of our home and everything. It's time to leave this place behind us before it's too late. Harrison wants his daddy and I want my man here with me. Please."

"I need to grab my bag. I'll be there in 45 minutes. I love you…"

"Hurry, I love you too."

As they both hang up the phone, Dexter slams on his gas pedal to reach home as soon as possible. The winds are so strong now that his car is being moved violently without his control. Get a hold of yourself Dexter you need to relax and get this done. He thinks he must rush. He still has 2 hours even with the earlier 45 minute take off. He races past the Miami Metro Homicide Division building and catches a glimpse of Angel Batista getting into his car. Dexter now knows what he is truly leaving behind. Not just work, but his second family. The family that has always accepted him for whoever he was. He stops the car. There's not a soul on the road besides him. He thinks to himself, what can I do? I can never seem to make the right choice. He slams his hands in frustration on the steering wheel. Wait, I need to be with my family he says.

He puts the car in drive and heads to Deb's house to grab the bag.

As he reaches Deb's home, the winds are not picking up anymore they are stagnant. He uses this opportunity to grab his back and rush to the airport, which was 8 miles from Deb's home. As he drives to the airport, he reaches for his phone to call and leave Deb a voicemail to explain everything. He dials the number and gets her voicemail immediately.

"Deb, it's me. Listen, I can't make it to see you before your evacuation so I'm telling you know that I love you and that you're the only person that has ever understood me and that I know you finding out my secret crushed you. Your ticket to Argentina is on the dining room table next to the packet of information about my new address and home. Please come. I bought the house that has 4 bedrooms. The room is there for you sis. I miss you and love you. Get better. I will call you when I get to Argentina. Hopefully this hurricane doesn't take our plane down before we can get out of here. Talk to you soon."

He hangs up as he parks his car in the paid airport lot outside the terminals. He looks at his ticket as he walks into the terminal and through security. Terminal B, Gate 4 is where he needs to go to meet Hannah and Harrison. The Bay Harbor Butcher is now just an hour away from leaving the country and the government has no idea. He turns the corner and sees his two favorite people waiting for him.

"Daddy! There you are!"

Harrison jumps into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy! How are you? Are you all ready to go?"

He turns towards Hannah.

"Hey you, are we on schedule?"

Yes, we are as of 5 minutes ago. They said this hurricane is terrible and it's getting worse and worse by the minute. They want to get us out as soon as possible so we need to be ready."

As she finishes her sentence, the P.A. announcer comes over the air.

Gate 4 is now boarding for flight to Argentina. Please board now and use caution as you do so. Thank you."

About 120 people or so boarded with Dexter and his family onto that plane. They finally reach their seats with no problem. People are nervous and worried that this hurricane will complicate the plane's take off. Dexter sits next to Hannah with Harrison looking out the window from the window seat. The Capitan is now ready to take off and warns his passengers to be ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking and I am just going to let you know that this take off will be bumpy and uncomfortable for you because the winds have picked up more than expected so we need to move fast here. But no worries, please we are professionals and know that we are doing up here. So please sit back and try to relax as we head to a beautiful place where the sun is bright and the people are friendly. Thank you and fasten your seatbelt."

The Captain of the plane doesn't notice the changes immediately affecting the jets on his left side. As the passengers begin to relax, the plane gets moving fiercely. Dexter holds hannah and Harrison's hand as the plane is rocked back and forth. The landing gear leaves the ground and a red emergency light begins to flash and the plane jolts toward the ground. Dexter looks at Hannah and through all the screaming tells her…..

"Maybe it was time to go after all."


End file.
